El amor de Draco Malfoy
by diane w. p
Summary: Harry ha descubierto que a Malfoy le gusta un persona que es muy especial para él: su novia. Leánlo esta interesante nn, y algo romántico


EL AMOR DE DRACO MALFOY Por: Diana María Herrera Regalado.  
  
Era una tarde normal soleada de viernes, los alumnos de Hogwarts paseaban y platicaban por los pasillos como de costumbre, estaban inquietos porque había llegado el fin de semana y estaban planeando que hacer. Como de costumbre, Malfoy y sus simios compañeros Crabbe y Goyle estaban molestando a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente; cuando pasó Hermione Malfoy le dijo  
  
-¡Hey, melena de león, quítate porque tus pelos no me dejan ver!  
  
-Quítate tú dijo Hermione y se fue a reunir con su amigo Ron.  
  
Después pasó Neville, y Malfoy le dijo  
  
-¡Tu panza me tapa todo el panorama!  
  
Y Neville se fue casi llorando. Y así se fue con todo el que se le pusiera enfrente, hasta que pasó Ginny Weasley, Malfoy se puso nervioso y sólo le dijo  
  
-Pasa Weasley.  
  
Y Ginny se quedó sorprendida porque Malfoy no la había insultado. A Malfoy ya le había ocurrido esto durante varias semanas, cada vez que veía a la guapa de Ginny Weasley se ponía nervioso y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Con el paso del tiempo, Ginny se había puesto muy guapa, con muy buen cuerpo, y Malfoy no podía evitar notar eso, empezaba a pensar que le estaba de Ginny Weasley. Mientras Malfoy se envolvía en esos pensamientos, pasó Harry (el cual se había puesto muy guapo) persiguiendo a Ginny, notando esto, Malfoy le dijo a Harry queriéndose burlar de él  
  
- Que, por que persigues a Weasley, ¿es que es tu novia?  
  
Para sorpresa de Malfoy, Harry respondió:  
  
- De hecho Malfoy, sí, me le declaré hace 3 semanas, y ella aceptó ser mi novia, ¿es muy guapa verdad?- y Harry se fue corriendo hacia Ginny, la cual, al verlo, sonrió, le dio un gran abrazo y se fueron juntos de la mano a reunirse con Hermione y Ron.  
  
Lo que decía Harry era cierto, él no pudo ocultar más que le gustaba mucho Ginny desde 4° curso, hasta que se le declaró.  
  
Malfoy se moría de celos porque Harry y Ginny, estaban juntos, ya que él sentía algo por ella. En medio de sus pensamientos, lo interrumpió Crabbe  
  
-¡Qué quieres!- dijo Malfoy -¡no ves que estoy ocupado!  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Crabbe con su voz de simio idiota – es que ya es hora de ir a comer. Y se fueron a comer.  
  
En el Gran Comedor, Malfoy no podía evitar darse cuenta de cómo se veían Harry y Ginny juntos, cómo se miraban y abrazaban, Malfoy estaba furioso, tanto, que no se fijó y puso su brazo en la chuleta de cerdo con salsa que había para cenar.  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban planeando su fin de semana.  
  
-Podemos ir a Hosmedage- dijo Hermione a Harry, Ron y Ginny  
  
-Vale –dijeron Harry y Ron  
  
-Yo no puedo ir- dijo Ginny, tengo demasiada tarea que hacer y estaré muy ocupada, no sé si pueda terminarla para el lunes.  
  
-No te preocupes -la dijo Harry con una sonrisa- cuando regrese de Hosmedage te ayudaré y también te traeré algo.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Ginny -y besó a Harry en la mejilla, Harry se sonrojó un poco.  
  
Hermione y Ron se voltearon a ver y se rieron en voz baja.  
  
Malfoy alcanzó a escuchar eso desde la mesa de Gryffindor, (porque había hecho un hechizo para oír que tanto se decían Harry y Ginny) no pudo evitar sonreír, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse más a Ginny. Harry lo miró y notó que tramaba algo, porque esa sonrisa en su rostro era malvada, más que de costumbre.  
  
El fin de semana llegó, y Harry ya estaba listo para irse a Hosmedage.  
  
-Volveré al atardecer, te cuidas, en especial de Malfoy. Sino acabas tu tarea, te ayudaré mañana –le dijo Harry despidiéndose de Ginny, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny se sonrojó.  
  
A sus espaldas, Ron hizo una mueca diciendo "que ternura" que hizo a Hermione reír.  
  
Malfoy escuchaba, se había escondido detrás de un árbol, y murmuró:  
  
-Si, cuídate de mis encantos, ¡jajajajajajajajaja!  
  
Harry y sus amigos partieron, dejando a Ginny despreocupada, y se fue a la biblioteca a hacer su tarea. Malfoy la siguió hasta allí fingiendo que también iba a hacer sus deberes; simulando que era la primera mesa que vio (tomando en cuenta que Ginny se había sentado en la última) fue y se sentó donde estaba Ginny, ella lo miró extrañada, y después continuó haciendo sus deberes.  
  
-Hola –le dijo Malfoy mirando a Ginny a los ojos  
  
-Que quieres –le contestó Ginny con dureza sin siquiera mirar a Malfoy  
  
-Sólo charlar contigo –dijo Malfoy  
  
-Sobre qué –dijo Ginny  
  
-He estado pensando –dijo Malfoy –creo que deberíamos ser amigos  
  
-Por cuál razón –interrumpió Ginny sin mirarlo –no veo alguna  
  
-No lo sé –dijo Malfoy –creo que me caes bien, aunque seas una Weasley  
  
-¡Qué tienen de malo los Weasley! –gritó Ginny golpeando la mesa y haciendo un escándalo  
  
-SHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!1 – dijo la bibliotecaria  
  
-Lo siento –dijo Ginny y se volvió a sentar  
  
-Está bien, creo que tienes razón –dijo Malfoy tratando de calmarla –los Weasley son una gran familia, son muchos magos y muy buenos, además, creo que tu padre tiene un gran puesto en el ministerio de magia (obviamente, Malfoy estaba mintiendo)  
  
-Así es –dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa sintiéndose orgullosa de su padre  
  
-Entonces –dijo Malfoy -¿aceptas mi amistad?  
  
-De acuerdo –dijo Ginny –pero no creo que Harry esté de acuerdo  
  
-¡Qué sólo porque él sea tu novio quiere decir que le tienes que pedir permiso por todo! –gritó Malfoy  
  
-Ahora sí niños –dijo la bibliotecaria levantando la varita -¡afuera!  
  
Loa dos salieron disparados de la biblioteca junto con sus libros, lo peor fue que en ese momento iba pasando Dumbledore, y lo tiraron, pero éste en vez de regañarlos dijo:  
  
-Creo que hicieron que la bibliotecaria se enojara para que salieran disparados así –dijo con amabilidad –me acuerdo que una vez también me pasó eso, estaba contando chistes a los maestros e hice tanto ruido al reírme que me sacó, salí disparado hacia el corredor, pero en ese entonces había una piedra en el medio, no me pude mover durante 1 mes, pero gracias a Dios que ya la quitaron, recuerdo que siempre me tropezaba con ella.  
  
Malfoy y Ginny ayudaron a levantarse a Dumbledore, aunque Malfoy lo hizo con desprecio disimulando una sonrisa. -¿Cómo va tu relación con Harry, Ginny? –preguntó Dumbledore  
  
-Va muy bien, gracias –dijo, al mismo tiempo que Malfoy casi explota de celos.  
  
Dumbledore se marchó a paso lento, la caída le había afectado, pues no dejaba de tocarse la espalda.  
  
Ya casi era el atardecer y Harry ya casi regresaba, por eso, Malfoy aprovechó para ponerlo celoso.  
  
-Vamos a ver el atardecer –le dijo Malfoy a Ginny  
  
-De acuerdo –dijo Ginny –pero no vayas a sacar comentarios estúpidos  
  
-Esatá bien –dijo Malfoy  
  
Los dos se sentaron en el césped que estaba húmedo.  
  
-Toma mi túnica para que no te mojes –le dijo Malfoy a Ginny entregándosela  
  
-Gracias –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.  
  
Los dos se quedaron viendo al cielo, bueno, al menos Ginny, Malfoy sólo la miraba a ella dándose cuenta cada vez más de su belleza (obviamente Harry ya se había dado cuenta de su belleza desde hace mucho tiempo).  
  
-Hay algo que quiero decirte –dijo Malfoy –es que. . .  
  
Lo interrumpió un grito.  
  
-Harry, has vuelto –gritó Ginny y corrió a abrazarlo  
  
-Sí, aquí estoy –dijo Harry –y espero que nadie te haya molestado –dijo mirando a Malfoy, el cual puso una horrible cara.  
  
-Te traje una caja de pepas de todos los sabores –le dijo Harry a Ginny entregándosela, y Ginny lo besó en la mejilla, y Harry se sonrojó.  
  
Ron hizo otra mueca de la cual Hermione se rió.  
  
-Dime, ¿terminaste tu tarea? –le preguntó Harry a Ginny.  
  
-Sí, ya no tienes de que molestarte –le dijo Ginny y ambos se fueron hacia la escuela.  
  
El lunes, tenían clase de encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick.  
  
-A ver chicos –dijo el profesor Flitwick – en un combate, ¿cuál es una de las mejores técnicas para vencer a su oponente?  
  
Como siempre, Hermione levantó la mano primero.  
  
-¿Si señorita Granger? –dijo el profesor Flitwick dirigiéndose a Hermione.  
  
-El hechizo –dijo Hermione –se llama ginratrum, o mejor conocido como el vomitador, este hechizo marea a sus víctimas dándoles vueltas en el aire de cabeza, así, cuando uno deja mareadas a sus víctimas, es más fácil vencerlas; en ocasiones, este hechizo puede ser desagradable porque las víctimas pueden vomitar lo cual no es muy agradable.  
  
-¡Jejejejeje!, muy bien señorita Granger –dijo el profesor Flitwick –cinco puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
Todos los de Gryffindor sonrieron.  
  
-Muy bien chicos –continuó el profesor Flitwick –para hacer este hechizo deben repetir las siguientes palabras apuntando con su varita a la cara del oponente, las palabras son: ginratrum weslarum.  
  
-Bueno –continuó el profesor Flitwick –veamos quién será el primero en probar este hechizo –dio una vuelta al aula con la mirada- que tal usted señor Malfoy.  
  
-Muy bien –dijo Malfoy con la esperanza de que le tocara lanzar el hechizo a Harry  
  
-Pero no será en uno de los alumnos por si eso pensaba –dijo el profesor Flitwick –sino que lo lanzará en este gnomo que traigo aquí –dijo señalando una jaula- ¿está listo?  
  
Malfoy levantó su varita  
  
-Aquí voy –dijo levantando la varita –Ginny Weasley  
  
Toda el aula estalló en una carcajada, todos menos Harry, al cual no le hacía ninguna gracia.  
  
-Señor Malfoy –dijo el profesor Flitwick riéndose –dije que dijera las palabras del hechizo, no el nombre de una alumna de 4° curso.  
  
-Lo siento –dijo Malfoy sonrojándose  
  
Cuando terminó la clase de encantamientos, Harry fue a reclamarle a Malfoy  
  
-¡Porque dijiste el nombre de mi novia!  
  
-Lo siento, Potter, pero creo que yo tengo el derecho de decir todo lo que quiera  
  
-¡Sí, pero cuando se trata de mi novia eso no sucede!, amenos que te guste, ¡pero está conmigo, así que si te gusta, mejor aléjate de ella y vete a comer mierda!  
  
-¡Lo siento Potter, pero eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Será mi problema si me guste o no, así que no metas tus narices en lo que no te importe! – Malfoy juró vengarse de Harry.  
  
-Harry –interrumpió Katie Bell –te recuerdo que mañana jugamos contra Slytherin y como tú eres el capitán . . .  
  
-Sí, sí, ya lo sé –dijo Harry  
  
Malfoy sonrió, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de Harry, y ser el héroe que gana el partido atrapando la snitch. Harry se marchó murmurando -Me las vas a pagar Malfoy, me las vas a pagar . . .  
  
En le noche, Harry no podía dormir, estaba pensando en lo que dijo Malfoy, Harry pensaba que tal vez sí le gustaba Ginny, aunque a muchos les gustaba Ginny, a Harry le preocupaba que Malfoy fuera a hacerle daño, así que pensó ¡el partido de quidditch!, claro, podía vengarse de Malfoy tirándolo de su escoba pareciendo accidental, y así Harry pudo conciliar el sueño.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó muy temprano para ir a hablar con su equipo, bajó las escaleras hacia el gran comedor, donde lo esperaban Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Harry bajó a paso apurado para ir lo más pronto posible con ellos (en especial con Ginny).  
  
-Esperemos que ganemos este partido –dijo Ron, ya que él también era parte del equipo, estaba en el puesto de guardián, ya que Wood se había ido.  
  
Harry le hizo una seña a Ron con la mano para decirle algo debajo de la mesa  
  
-Quiero que me ayudes a hacer algo en el partido  
  
-Depende de que sea  
  
-Quiero que me ayudes a tirar a Malfoy de su escoba  
  
-Con mucho gusto, pero ¿que eso no es falta?  
  
-Quiero que parezca accidental  
  
-¿Cómo lo haremos?  
  
-Escucha, yo voy a fingir que veo la snitch y que voy tras de ella, Malfoy me seguirá, me voy a dirigir hacia los aros donde estás tú.  
  
-No me voy a meter en problemas ¿verdad?  
  
-No, mira, cuando Malfoy esté en los aros contigo, tú vas a hacer como si estuviera hechizada tu escoba, te vas a sacudir por todos lados sin salirte del área y así le pegarás con la cola de tu escoba directo en el estómago, así, el caerá hacia el suelo, luego, cuando te pregunten que pasó, culpas a Malfoy de haber hechizado tu escoba, así nosotros ganaremos y Malfoy dejará en paz a Ginny porque se dará cuenta de que no vale la pena pelear por ella cuando soy yo su novio.  
  
-Así que todo esto es por Ginny, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!, así que eres el tipo de novio protector  
  
-Mejor cállate  
  
Cuando terminaron la conversación Ron y Harry, se fueron camino a los vestidores, donde ya los esperaba el resto del equipo.  
  
-Muy bien Gryffindor –dijo Harry con entusiasmo –tenemos que ganar este partido.  
  
Cuando estaban a punto de salir, llegó Ginny corriendo  
  
-Qué ocurre –preguntó Harry  
  
-Nada, sólo vine a desearte suerte –dijo Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó corriendo  
  
Todo el equipo volteó a mirar a Harry con una sonrisa en la cara, Harry se sonrojó. Todos se montaron a su escoba y salieron.  
  
-Potter, Malfoy, dense la mano –dijo la señora Hooch a los capitanes, ya que Harry era el capitán del equipo de Gryffinor por ser un gran buscador, y Malfoy, por ser el favorito de Snape.  
  
El partido comenzó, iba bastante bien, pero el plan de Harry iba empezar ya que Malfoy se confiara. Pasó media hora cuando Harry le dio la señal a Ron para que empezaran el plan contra Malfoy, Harry fingió ver la sintch y fue volando muy rápido para alcanzarla, Malfoy lo vio y fue tras él era como un persecución, Harry tras la snitch imaginaria, y Malfoy tras Harry, así se fue Harry, cuando estaba apunto de llegar a los aros, surgió algo inesperado, apareció la verdadera snitch, cuando Malfoy la vio, fue tras ella, y como Ron no había notado eso, se sacudió en su escoba, y en vez de tirar a Malfoy, le dio a Harry en el estómago y lo tiró; en eso, Malfoy atrapó a la snitch, la señora Hooch silbó para dar por terminado el partido, Slytherin había ganado  
  
-Que ocurre aquí –dijo la señora Hooch  
  
-Malfoy heee . . . –Ron se detuvo cuando Harry dijo no con los brazos –se me descontroló la escoba  
  
-Pues que no vuelva a pasar –dijo la señora Hooch y se marchó.  
  
Todos los de Slytherin celebraban su victoria mientras los de Gryffindor abucheaban a Harry. Entonces, Malfoy se acercó Ginny que estaba a unos cuantos metros de Harry  
  
-Este partido lo gané por ti –le dijo besándole la mano y se marchó contento.  
  
Ginny se quedó boquiabierta mientras observaba su mano  
  
-Que te hizo ese infeliz –le dijo Harry a Ginny  
  
-Nada, últimamente ha estado muy extraño Malfoy, se porta amable conmigo –y Ginny se marchó hacia adentro del castillo.  
  
Con esas palabras Harry lo supo todo: a Malfoy le gustaba Ginny, Harry no podía evitar sentir celos, pues quería mucho Ginny. En el Gran Comedor todos estaban celebrando y comiendo los manjares que había de cenar. Harry no podía evitar pensar en Malfoy y en Ginny, estaba casi segura de que Ginny no se sentía atraída hacia Malfoy, pero no estaba del todo seguro; decidió no preguntárselo a Ginny.  
  
-Ginny –dijo Harry –ven  
  
-Que sucede Harry  
  
-Dime algo, no te sientes atraída por Malfoy ¿verdad?  
  
-Harry, no tienes por que ponerte celoso, no me gusta, enserio, es sólo un amigo –dijo Ginny y se marchó a la mesa.  
  
Harry decidió aclarar las cosas con Malfoy así que se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slythering. En cuanto estuvo lo más cerca posible (a unos 6 o 7 metros) le hizo a Malfoy una seña a la que Malfoy respondió con una cara de asco pero después se levantó y caminó hacia él.  
  
-Que quieres Potter? –dijo Malfoy  
  
-Vengo a aclarar un asunto contigo –dijo Harry  
  
-Escucha Potter, si eso se trata de tu noviecilla Ginny, ya te dije que no metas tus narices en lo que no te importa!!!! –dijo Malfoy furioso, estaba a punto de encaminarse hacia su mesa cuando Harry dijo:  
  
-Así que si te gusta  
  
-A ti que te importa  
  
-Me importa mucho!, para tu información ella es mi novia no tuya!  
  
-Mira Potter –dijo Malfoy con una voz calmada y fría –estás sobrepasando tu límite, tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando me hacen enojar así, pero en fin, si quieres saberlo, sí, sí me gusta Ginny, que me vas a hacer –con esto último dicho, Malfoy se marchó, pero Harry lo agarró por la túnica y le dio un golpe en la nariz y se la rompió  
  
-Pero que hiciste Harry –dijo una voz conocida, era Ginny, que iba saliendo del Gran Comedor –esto es el colmo! –dijo mientras ayudaba a Malfoy a levantarse, le sangraba la nariz.  
  
-Pero Ginny yo . . . –tartamudeó Harry  
  
-Yo te dije era sólo un amigo –dijo Ginny –no es posible que seas tan celoso. Vamos Draco, te acompañaré a la enfermería.  
  
Ginny se marchó, y Harry quedó ahí parado, quieto, no podía creer que Ginny defendiera tanto a Malfoy. 


End file.
